


Una solida amicizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Friend [1]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una pure drabble sull'incrollabile amicizia tra Asterix e Obelix.





	1. Chapter 1

Una solida amicizia

 

“ _Gne gne gne. Gne gne gne._  Obelix fai quello, Obelix fai quello, Obelix non puoi bere la pozione perché sei caduto nel calderone da piccolo” si lamentò Obelix.

Asterix piegò di lato il capo, le alette del suo elmetto di metallo.

“Sei arrabbiato davvero, Obelix?” chiese, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Bah. No. Ho solo fame, voglio un po’ di cinghiale e qualche ‘pazzo’ romano da picchiare” rispose Obelix, appoggiandosi la mano sul ventre rigonfio.

< Non potrei mai arrabbiarmi con lui. Assomiglia così tanto a Idefix, piccolo, cocciuto, coraggioso e, nonostante sembri tenero, sconfigge i prepotenti > pensò.

 

[100].


	2. Amicizia inscindibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggero what if. Una storia sull’amicizia che lega Astérix e Obélix, scena del film ‘Astérix contro Cesare’.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
> 21 Dicembre. VENTUNESIA CASELLA.  
> Obbligo: Scrivi un missing moments fluff. "Hai visto? Nevica!". No ship.

Amicizia inscindibile

 

“Astérix!” gridava Obélix. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, le treccine vermiglie gli aderivano al viso. La pioggia gli sferzava il viso e stava diventando nevischio.

< Il mio amore per Falbalà, la mia gelosia verso Tragicomix e la sua bellezza mi hanno impedito di capire quanto tenessi ai miei amici. Ed ora ho perso Ideafix e… Astérix è scomparso. Potrei non ritrovare mai più il mio migliore amico e l’ultima cosa che abbiamo fatto è stato litigare > pensò.

“Obelix!” sbraitava Astérix. Si teneva con entrambe le mani alle sbarre, gli dolevano e l’acqua invadeva sempre di più lo scantinato.

< Sto per morire e non ho potuto chiedere scusa a Obélix. Il mio orgoglio mi è stato fatale proprio qui nella capitale di Roma. Morirò in terra nemica > pensò. L’acqua lo sommerse, perse i sensi e ricadde.

Obélix riconobbe la sua fisionomia, sradicò le sbarre con tutta la sua forza e lo salvò, gli premette la mano sul petto e gli fece vomitare l’acqua.

“Astérix” chiamò Obélix.

“Obélix” riconobbe Astérix con voce stentata. Gli sorrise, aggrappandosi al suo petto muscoloso.

“Amico mio, grazie” disse con voce bassa.

“Ora siamo di nuovo insieme” disse Obélix.

Astérix indicò i fiocchi di neve sopra di sé.

“Hai visto? Nevica! Ora sembra di essere tornati a casa” disse.

“Presto torneremo a casa. Non litighiamo più, amico mio” disse Obélix.

“Mai più” rispose Astérix.

“Ti voglio bene” ammise Obélix. I baffi di Astérix vibrarono.

“Anche io” ammise con voce quasi inudibile.

 

 


End file.
